Before Dusk
by BangBangEmoKid
Summary: She's in search of a family named the Cullens, but what happens when a human boy comes between her and her search? Original Characters included
1. Ch 1: His Green Eyes

Chapter one: His Green Eyes

I was a loner, but I was searching for a clan, no something more than that, a family. I needed someone to tell me that they loved me and I needed someone to call me their sister. That is why I was searching for the Cullen family. I had heard of them through word of mouth. I had spent time in Europe; they were famous there for proving the Volturi wrong just weeks ago.

They sounded like they were amazing. They lived in Fork, Washington-- where I was currently running. They did not feed off human blood, but they fed off animal blood. It seemed like a civil way to live and I wanted to learn.

I had not fed in weeks; the pain I was feeling was unbearable. I had to find something to rid myself of this burning. I was currently in Seattle, just miles away from Forks and I found a beautiful boy with dark, curly brown hair and mossy, green eyes. I could not kill him, I wanted his blood but my mind simply would not allow me to kill him… his smell was so appealing I wanted to rip into him… but I could not. I was in love the first time I saw him. This boy would definitely hold up my trip to Forks, but who cared? The Cullens were immortal, they would be around forever, but this boy, he would not be.

His name was Evan; he took me home and sneaked me into the back door. He never once said anything about my solid black eyes. We talked until he fell asleep, I watched him. His chest moved up and down, words slipped from his mouth, his heart beat uneven. His sleep talking was all wordless mutters, until he said something that got me thinking. "No, don't go!" he muttered reaching out for something in his sleep. His hand found mine; he shivered in his sleep as his skin met mine. Whom had he been talking about, had it been me, or someone less significant? I would never know. Sleep talking had to do with the subconscious and not always your dreams.

I woke him with a slight whisper-- it was right before dawn. "Evan, I have to go now," I cooed in his ear. He shivered again as my cool breath washed over his face.

"Why?' he asked, still mostly asleep.

"Because I'm looking for something," I responded.

"Looking for what?" he wondered, finally waking up more and sitting up in his bed.

"Family," I answered, a little smile stretching over my pale features as I mentioned the word.

"Oh, so you have family in Seattle?" he said, admiring my smile.

"Not exactly," I told him, wondering how I would explain if he asked.

"Oh… where then?"

"In Forks," I replied.

"Ew, Forks," he cringed.

I just smiled, "Anyway, I have to go."

His face crumpled, "Wait, don't go."

"Okay, I won't go until the sun comes up," which was only a few moments.

"Okay," he said, he was content with that answer.

"So, you know you talk in your sleep, right?"

"Yeah, I'm aware," he sighed, "What'd I say this time?"

"You said, 'No, don't go!'" I told him.

He cringed, "I don't remember having a dream like that," he told me.

"I figured."

The sun rose just over the horizon, "I have to go, I said sunset."

He placed his hand on mine, "Wait just a minute, please? There's something I want to give you."

"What?" I said, unsurely, afraid of what he might do.

"Close your eyes."

I did and as I did I could feel the heat of his face getting closer to mine, I could hear his heart beat speed up and finally I felt his warm, soft lips press against my cold, hard ones. The burn in my throat roared in protest. This was not right! He was human, I was a vampire.

I pulled away after only a few seconds, I could not take it anymore, I was afraid of hurting him. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, sometimes I let my strength get the best of me," I smirked and headed towards the window.

"If you'd like to use the door, you can, I'm sure my parents are still asleep."

"Nah, this is just as easy," I grinned.

He followed me. As I reached the window, his fingers interlaced in mine, "Promise me you'll come back?"

"Promise, but I can't guarantee it'll be anytime soon," and with that, I slid open the window and slipped out into a cool Seattle morning.


	2. Ch 2: Meet the Cullens

Chapter 2: Meet the Cullens

It was noon when I finally came up upon the Cullen's large, white house. I could hear the ruckus in side. Someone playing piano, someone talking about clothes, someone complaining about an annoying human….

I stepped towards the door and knocked. Almost immediately someone was answering the door. A small girl with black pixie hair and golden eyes greeted me. "We've been expected you!" she exclaimed in a twinkly voice.

My nose wrinkled, "How did you know I was coming?" 

"I can see the future, silly," she said, playfully. "I'm Alice!"

She was such a peppy little thing, "I'm Ashley," I was fairly new born, just a little over seventeen years old. I was born, or changed, in 1991, it was my seventeenth birthday and I was driving to the mall. My car went off the road, I should have died, but some soul saved me. I remember sitting in the car for days. I was down in a ditch where I could not be seen. I burned for days. I felt my heart slowly stop beating and I wanted to die, but I was still alive, even without my heartbeat. I ripped myself out of the car and made a life of my own. I knew I was different and that I could not return to my family because now I had a strange power, I could move things with my mind. All I had to do was think about what I wanted to do and I could do it. Not only that, but when I got in the sun my skin glittered, my eyes were a glowing red and I thirsted for human blood. I was just plain different. 

"Please, come in," she said invitingly.

I stepped inside and everyone stopped. The boy sitting at the piano stopped playing and the blond complaining about the annoying human stopped. It was silent except for a two heartbeats, one a solid human beat coming from a tall, tan boy. The other a thrumming beat coming from a little girl that looked to be about eight or nine. I knew they had a child, a child that was half-immortal and half human….

The beautiful vampire with red-ish gold eyes approached me, she was a newborn adapting to the Cullen's lifestyle, I could tell by the color of her eyes. She was only weeks or maybe a month old. 

"I'm Bella," she said, sticking out her hand as if she wanted me to shake it. 

I did so, but I could not take my eyes off the little red headed girl playing with the tan boy.

"That's Renesmee or Nessie, which ever," she told me when she caught where my eyes were looking.

"And the stinky human?" I wondered.

"Jacob," she replied. 

"I'm werewolf, not human," he muttered.

"Oh, that explains the smell," I wrinkled my nose.

Renesmee walked over to me and placed her hand on mine, suddenly I was seeing the werewolf protecting her and I could hear her saying that he's not bad. 

"What was that?" I gasped.

"Nessie is special," a man, who was obviously he father, said to me. 

"I can tell," I muttered. 

"I'm Edward and the rest of this family is Rosalie," he motioned towards a gorgeous blond, "Emmett," a muscular brunette boy, "Jasper," a boy, who was holding hands with Alice, "Esme," a pretty lady with caramel hair and a slim figure, "and…" his voice trailed off. "You may already know Carlisle."

Vaguely I remember the face, but it seemed like fuzzy human memories I had not held onto. I stared into his eyes, and then a rush of something came back to me. Carlisle busting through the window, Carlisle's face looming over me, his whispering, "I'm going to save you," as he closed in on my neck. I had always wondered why someone had saved me, but left me there to fend for myself in this new confusing world. "You saved me… but why did you leave me?"

"I don't know, you're the only person I ever left, Alice told me you'd find us in your own time."

I felt oddly whole, yet strangely empty. I had just found my creator, but I had also just found out I had been the only one he had ever abandoned. Was there something wrong with me?


	3. Ch 3: Acceptance

Chapter 3: Acceptance

I was gradually accepted into the family, but with great hesitation. Esme accepted me best, she loved me from the start, I was one of Carlisle's creations, and as far as she was concerned, I was a daughter.

I took a great liking to the child, Rensemee and she to I. 

"Ashley," she said in a voice far more adult than her body.

"Yeah?" I responded from my spot on the couch.

"Do you know where my Jacob is?" 

My face scrunched up, Jacob wasn't my favorite person in the world and I wasn't his, but I tolerated him because Renesmee loved him. "I dunno," I told her, looking around for him. "Maybe he went home for a while to you know… eat." I gagged at the thought of human food. 

Renesmee smiled at me and went on playing with her dolls. 

I had learned this family like the back of my hand. Alice could see the future. Edward could read minds. Bella could create a force field that protected anyone, including herself, from a mental attack. Jasper could manipulate emotions. Emmett was incredibly strong. Rosalie was as beautiful as Emmett was strong. Esme could love unconditionally. Carlisle could resist human blood better than any vampire. And Renesmee… she was very special, she could let people see _her_ thoughts. 

The girls took me out on my first hunting trip. It had been and experience and a half. Bella took down a small deer in order to show me what their idea of hunting was. She offered me the deer but I refused, wanting to hunt for myself. I took on a bear, I have to admit, I was showing off when I went for it, but I took it down with ease. The blood on an animal was not nearly as appealing as that of a human, but it filled me. I could get used to it. 

Edward snapped me out of my thoughts by plopping down ungracefully on the couch, obviously he wanted me to know he was there. No vampire was that graceless unless they meant to be. 

"Thinking about your hunting trip?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I hope you weren't focusing solely on my thoughts, they're pretty boring."

"Actually, you're highly interesting."

I raised my brow, "Really now?"

"I've caught you thinking about some boy, green eyes, curly brown hair… he's human and you've kissed him."

"You act like it's a sin to kiss a human, I know you did it."

"That's the thing, I see what it leads to."

"Are you saying you regret falling in love with Bella?"

"Lord, no! I love Bella with all my heart and then some, but I feel like… sometimes I took her soul and I don't want that to happen to anyone else."

"I wouldn't do that unless I needed to… unless he was sick or dying…" I veered off, not wanting to say the other thing I had on my mind.

"Or in love with someone else?"

"You shouldn't read my mind like that, it's an invasion of privacy." I picked up the remote with my mind and began flipping channels on the big screen TV in the living room. 

"I can't help it, I just hear it."


	4. Ch 4: Hurt

Chapter 4: Hurt

Alice came into my room, which used to be Edward's until he moved into the small cabin he and Bella now lived in.

"He's sick," she said urgently.

"Who?" I wondered, thinking that one it was one of us and wondering how that could even be possible.

"Evan," my eyes widened, Alice must have seen it.

"Did you see it? You know in your visions?"

"No, he's in Fork's hospital, he was here, looking for someone and he was hit by a car. He's expected to die…."

My breath caught, he'd been looking for me. "We have to go," I screamed.

"Are you sure you can handle it? All that blood?"

"I can do anything for Evan." I whispered.

We arrived at the hospital, we told his parents that I was a friend from school and they let me back. I threw myself across him, taking in his scent. I cried without tears onto his wounded shoulder. I wanted him to just wake up and smile that beautiful smile, the one I couldn't get out of my head, but the other half of me wanted him to stay on the line between life and death so I could have him forever. I was selfish, so very selfish.

I think I sat there for a week, never leaving, and when I wasn't hovering over Evan, I was pretending to sleep. It was hard to sit there with my eyes closed when I could hear the pulse of Evan's heart monitor become uneven thought the night.

After I had sat there for a week, Carlisle came in as smiled sadly at him.

"He's not going to wake up," he whispered to me. "He's a vegetable. There was extreme trauma to his head, the internal bleeding will kill him soon."

I wanted to cry again, but I held back my dry sobs. Could you become a vampire if you were a vegetable? I didn't know. "Can I still save him?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Yes," Carlisle spoke to me.

I nodded. His parents had gone home for the night, how would they react when they got the phone call saying their eldest son had died?

"Go ahead and do what you need to do," Carlisle told me. He left the room curtly, shutting the door quietly.

I would have to put on an act once he went flat line.

"Evan I love you and I'm going to save you…" Almost the same words Carlisle had spoken to me. Only Carlisle never loved me, he just saw a dying person and decided to do a good deed. I would never abandon Evan, not like Carlisle did to me… and even though he was making it up now, I couldn't forgive him.

I hadn't tasted human blood in over a month, but tasting his hurt me inside, I felt like my heart weighed 10 thousand pounds inside my chest. I couldn't take it and only allowed enough venom to change him into his veins.

Moments after I bit him his heart monitor went flat line. "Evan, I know you can hear me, stay still until the burning stops." His response was a slight tightening of his eyes, so insignificant the human I would have never noticed it.

I ran out into the hallway, letting the dry sobs I'd been holding back, "I was just sitting there and he-- and he--" I started to stutter, really getting into my act,

"What, darling?" A nurse wondered to me.

"Get Dr. Cullen!" I cried.

"Dr. Cullen," she called as he walked past the from desk. "There's something wrong with you patient in room 132," Carlisle went running, just as into the act as I was. He even pulled out the electric paddles, pressing them against his chest.

"Breathe damn it!" she screamed as I tried to paddles one last time. I knew the paddles would be painful for him, but it was necessary for the act.

There was only funeral, no showing. It was closed casket, good thing, too, because Evan wasn't in there, we had sneaked him out back to the big white house we lived in. He was at home burning away. The girls were watching him, I wanted so badly to be there, but it was my place to come to the funeral.

"Thank you for coming, Evan didn't have many friends," his mother said, "In fact he never even mentioned you, and you seem to be some what of a best friend… I can't believe your parents let you stay all the time like that… I really appreciate the fact that he was never alone."

"Oh, my adopted dad is Dr. Cullen, so it's no big deal… and Evan was such a great person…" I glanced towards the empty casket, missing Evan.

"You're a good soul," his father spoke to me, placing his hand on my cashmere sweater clad shoulder.

If I had a soul, I thought, smiling slightly at his father. "It's really no big deal…" I said modestly. I glanced around, noticing that there was only my family and Evan's family, which consisted only of his mother, father, and two younger siblings.

I walked up to his younger sister, who looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. She gave me a weak smile, "Thanks, for being so nice to my brother…" she started to cry. I couldn't really talk to his little brother, he was only three or four. It made me sad to see the two children, one broken about her big brother, and one not quite understanding her would never see his brother ever again.

The pal bearers were the men of my new found family, since Evan didn't really have anyone else to be his pal bearers. They carried his empty casket out to the Hurst, as they did I noticed how short the funeral precession was, only four cars, including the Hurst.

The burial was short and as sweet as a funeral could be. I couldn't wait to get home and see Evan… my Evan….

As I ran in the door and up the stairs to the hospital bed that Evan was burning in. "Evan," I called. He responded to me by letting his eyes flutter open. I know he saw me, but he said nothing.

Days later, he was done burning, and I took the liberty to tell him what he had become. "Evan, you're a… vampire," I said to him, as easily as I could.

"A what?" he gasped.

"A vampire," I stated.

"No, no, no, I can't be those are fake, a fable, a myth," he said, in denial.

"Nope, we're as real as real can get," I told him

"You did this to me?" he wondered.

"You were going to die, Evan, I saved your life…" I started to think he was angry at me.


End file.
